Honest Apollo
Honest Apollo (Often called Polly or Poolo) is an Earth Pony who resides in the town of Ponyville. His Hometown is the capital city of Canterlot, where he studied Law. Personality Being raised by a Mother who is a Perfectionist Prosecutor and a Father who is a career sailor wasn't an ideal situation. His Mother would push her ideology on her children and his Father was never around to give advice when he needed it. Apollo, however, had always put on a brave face for the sake of his little sister Skye and tried to get his older sister, Strawberry, to return home. Apollo sees Phoenix Colt, a famous criminal defense attorney, as a role model, he became an attorney to follow in his foot steps and uses his knowledge to help other ponies in need. He's got a bit reckless when it comes to protecting friends. If they're in danger, whether its from a dangerous situation or from a dissolving relationship, he'll try and resolve it as soon as can, even if he gets hurt in the process. Because he's been through law school and is exceptionally well with getting along with others, his reasoning skills are honed quite well. His value in friendship comes from his bond with his two sisters, but mostly from a foalhood friendship with a gal named Song Dance, who he cares about very much. Additionally, when it comes to street connections, he's serious. History Apollo first reveals a piece of his past to Colgate, who asks about Apollo's family and reasons for being an attorney. The Honesty Household had been a part of Equestria's judicial system for as long as anypony in the family can remember. However, in Apollo's eyes, his Grandfather had made a mockery of the system. He had this grand illusion of being the most perfect prosecutor and did whatever it took to keep the title for him and his daughter, Honest Karma. He retires with 40 years under his saddle and Karma takes over the illusion. For years, Honest Karma had pushed the ideology of her father on her children and since Apollo's dad was never around to control what goes on in the house the relationship between the eldest child, Strawberry, and Karma had hit rock bottom. Apollo had looked up to Strawberry and was really upset when she left to join the Royal Guard. Karma had continued to push her ideals of being a perfect prosecutor until a new attorney, Phoenix Colt, entered the scene and defeats both Karma and later on Apollo's Grandfather. Karma began to realize that her life was pointed at a goal that can never last and tries to rebuild her relationship with her children. Along the present timeline, Apollo meets up with Nurse Redheart and they both sit down at a table in the Ponyville Cafe, where Apollo reveals a complicated piece of his past. During his 3rd year of high school, his foalhood friend, Song Dance, transfers in to his school after she moved to Manehatten for a while. After a while, Song had messed around with Apollo playfully. This was a dangerous thing because Apollo already had his eye on another pony. When Song confesses to him, he politely rejects her and breaks her heart. For the rest of his educational career, things become very tense between him and his friend. Apollo loses contact with Song Dance after enrolling in Canterlot University and starting his studies into becoming a lawyer. During his studies and work as a law clerk, his marefriend commits petty larceny and tries to convince Apollo to fudge the docket so she'll go free. Apollo refuses and at the end of the trial, his ex-marefriend gets 6 months. By then, Apollo broke all contact with her. On his third year, both the University and the Royal Guard Academy sponsored a beach trip for a healthy beach sports competition. The teams was split into the departments in the university and the Jr. divisions in the Royal Guards. The final event was a volleyball tournament where the finals was between the 82nd Jr. Guards and the Law Department. Apollo was surprised to see Song Dance on the other side and thought she had gone to major in music. On the last serve for the tie breaker, Apollo's team sets the ball for a spike, but when Apollo goes for it he purposely hits the ball past Song Dance and out of bounds. He walks to the net, says he was wrong to her and walks away. When Song Dance finds Apollo at a snack bar, he was staring into a cup of coffee wondering how he missed an important thing in his life. She joins him and when he asks why she's with him instead of her friends, Song answers, "Because you're a friend too." A year later, during his graduation party, Apollo proposes to Song Dance and all the ponies attending yelled out, "Finally!" After arriving in Ponyville and getting settled in, Song Dance and Honest Apollo gets married. For practical reasons and to keep her name not sounding silly, Apollo left the name "Song Dance Honesty" on the marrage license. Apollo still refers to her as Song Dance. During the last few months, Apollo took in many cases. One case, Crown V. River, is currently the biggest case in his career. Skills Apollo had studied extensively for his entire life so he can support his little sister and gain approval from his mother. During his high school career, his understanding of geometry and logic helped him defuse very tense situations. Later on, he used this skillset to win a moot courtroom case and the title, "Hotshot lawyer" He developed a keen sense of knowing when somepony is feeling down or lying to him. He looks for nervous habits that helps him understand what a pony is going through. During his 3rd year in high school, he signed up for a first aid course and over studied. He had the potiential to become an Emergency Response Pony He's also a good singer and piano player. Plays the guitar too, but not that much. Last, he enjoys sketching as sort of a hobby and shares his talent from time to time. Trivia *Apollo's name comes from "Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney" **In Greek mythology Apollo is a god of light and truth. The "honest" part of the name is a joke. **Strawberry often calls him "Odoroki-kun" Which literally means "a surprise." The kanji hou from Apollo Justice's Japanese name (Housuke) means "law", and suke is simply a common ending for boys' names. So, his first name basically means "law boy." *His Role Model, Phoenix Colt, is obviously a reference to, "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney" *Honest Karma is the pony version of Franziska Von Karma to some extent. *Most of Apollo's Suits are based on LA Noire Suits. *Apollo actually graduated a year after Song Dance did. Category:Earth Ponies Category:OCs Category:Stallions